


Sometimes I Need This

by LiquidLobotomy



Series: A Good Man Goes to War [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Disguise, F/M, Fairshaw, Fluff and Angst, Flynn gets his Fbomb, Gen, M/M, Pre-Shadowlands, Taverns, post-Shadows Rising, return of Jerek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLobotomy/pseuds/LiquidLobotomy
Summary: Anduin had grown restless. He assessed his appearance, his hair slick and bootblacked into a tail at his nape and the threadbare hooded cloak was situated around his shoulders once again. But, with his conscience getting the better of him, he finds himself on the doorstep of the one person who has kept this secret. The one person who understands that sometimes, he just needs to be a boy.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn
Series: A Good Man Goes to War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923286
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Sometimes I Need This

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Shadows Rising (as well as some brilliant works around here), I had an itch that really needed to be scratched. Then, Anduin and Jaina took over and _this_ happened. Also, bonus points if you can spot a few other fandom easter eggs I may have dropped in.
> 
> Recommended listening: Golden Boy - Barenaked Ladies

Anduin had grown restless. It had only been a few days, hardly a fortnight, since the whole messy affair between the armistice and scouring the globe for Sylvanas Windrunner and her supporters. He found that the worry coins in his purse of tribulations were fit to bursting. 

They were no closer to finding Sylvanas, even with Alleria and Turalyon still on the hunt, and he could sense the unrest of the Kaldorei thirsting for vengeance coming from a continent away. But as he replayed the conversation with Sira Moonwarden in the brig of the kvaldir ship, he couldn’t help but feel that none of that really mattered. Even though his captured spymaster had been released into their care and Sira was handed to them as a token of good faith, a shadow hovered above his crown. He could feel it like dead weight souring in the pit of his stomach.

Something was coming, something that filled him with a dread that he couldn’t describe. 

_You will serve well._

Anduin caught himself staring into his own haunted eyes through the mirror hanging on his chamber wall and shook the thought from his head. He assessed his appearance, his hair slick and bootblacked into a tail at his nape and the threadbare hooded cloak was situated around his shoulders once again. He inhaled a sharp breath as he gave one more look over to see if anything was amiss, anything that would obviously give him away.

“Sometimes I just need to be a boy again,” he muttered to himself as he exhaled. He pulled the hood up over his greased hair and reached over to press a small stone on the wall revealing the secret passage he normally took to slip out of the keep undetected. 

Anduin exited the tunnel behind a large tree in Old Town. He paused, glancing towards the entrance to the SI:7 compound for any signs that he may have been spotted. He was confident that he knew more shortcuts and secrets within the walls of the keep than most of the operatives under the Crown’s employ, save for possibly Mathias Shaw, but he couldn’t be sure of his back alley knowledge of the remainder of the vast city, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. Once he was certain that no one was alerted to his presence, he started off down the cobbled streets towards the Trade District.

As he came into the center of the bustling traffic of the Trade District shops lined by faded blue roofs, Anduin stopped. It would be so easy to just head back down to the Goldshire Inn. He hadn’t been recognized, not really, and it was fairly early still, barely five bells. He could possibly have his pick of tables before it crowded with farmhands and young recruits.

However, there was a nagging voice whispering in the recesses of his mind, like a hand on his shoulder giving him pause to consider the recklessness of his actions.

_It’s all right, Anduin. Your secret is safe with me._

Jaina. 

His feet moved on their own, briskly carrying him away from the entrance of Stormwind to the center of the Mage Quarter. He ascended the tower swiftly, slipping through the glimmering veil that housed numerous portals to points across all Azeroth. He pulled the hood down to hide as much of his face as he could as he made his way through the crowded room towards a pair of tidesages holding open a portal that showed a vision of a misty naval port at dusk. Anduin stumbled through the other side, the smell of salt and soot permeating his senses. 

Boralus. 

He rolled his shoulders, always feeling uneasy taking a portal rather than more traditional means of transport. Give him his horse any day.

He made his way out of the alcove and took the stone steps two at a time, narrowly missing a young girl carrying bundles nearly twice her size to the docks. He hurried over to the gryphon keeper, keeping his head hung low while dropping a coin into the woman’s thick hand.

“Proudmoore Keep, please,” he said softly. The keeper bit the coin before dropping it into her satchel and motioning him towards one of the great winged beasts, clasping her hands in a boost. Anduin lifted himself clumsily onto the back of the gryphon, barely steadying himself before the keeper slapped its hind quarter with a sharp crack, sending it off on its path.

He touched down mere moments later, his body lurching upon impact while the beast’s massive wings beat to steady itself. The Proudmoore Keep’s flight master rushed over to soothe the gryphon so that he could dismount. He offered another coin to her and received a nod in thanks as he passed by to enter the gates. 

Anduin approached the steps and took in a deep breath. In for a copper, he supposed. As he climbed the steps towards the massive doors and tried to decide if he should knock or announce his presence to a guard, a firm hand tightly grasped his shoulder.

“Oi, where do ye think yer goin’?” the Admiralty guardsman demanded as he pulled Anduin off the steps.

“I wish to speak to the Lord Admiral,” he replied, his tone that of his nobility despite his appearance.

“Oh, ye do, do ye?” the guard said mockingly. “Well, the Lord Admiral is a very busy lady who don’t have time to audience every street rat with their ‘ands out. Go on, get out of here.” He shoved Anduin towards the gate and turned back to his post. Undeterred, Anduin straightened his cloak and approached the guard again.

“Tell her Jerek wishes to speak with her. I promise, she’ll admit me.”

“Ye got wool in yer ears, boy? I said the Lord Admiral is _indisposed_ , so walk on.”

Anduin gritted his teeth, feeling the pull of shadow threatening to seep through his skin. He brushed it off, just as he had in the brig and closed his eyes to calm his thundering heartbeat.

“I swear to you,” he pleaded, “if you just tell Jaina that Jerek is here to see her-“

“I’ve given ye yer warnings, lad. Now if ye don’t get out of me sight in the next five sec-“

“Captain Roland!” Anduin and the guard both froze and turned to steps of the keep to find Katherine Proudmoore looming over them, her face the very portrait of prim severity. “What in the _name_ of the Tidemother is going on? Explain yourself.”

“Apologies, ma’am,” the Captain bowed his head. “This _civilian_ was insistent on speaking wiff the Lord Admiral.”

“Is that so?” Katherine replied. “Show your face, boy.”

Averting her gaze, Anduin pulled back the hood. He could feel the scrutiny of her glare like a lead weight. He took a deep breath and held it as he lifted his eyes to her, watching as the recognition flickered across her face for the briefest of moments. Her eyes narrowed nearly to slits as her mask of authority slotted itself perfectly in place.

“Roland, have Sarah stoke the fire in the southwest chamber and bring clean water,” she instructed the guard. “And fetch my daughter. I’d like to have a word.”

“Right away, ma’am,” he said, giving another nod before swiftly cantering past her. Anduin watched in awe as the guard, who had at least a head and a half on the Lady of the keep, cowered under her command. Katherine turned back to point at him and he immediately understood the domineering power she had over her guards.

“You. Follow me.” 

Anduin hung his head and obediently followed, keeping at least a two pace distance between himself and Katherine as they climbed the grand staircase to enter the keep. When they crossed the threshold into the foyer, she stopped and turned to face him, examining him thoroughly before sighing. 

“Now, what are we going to do with you?”

Anduin slumped his shoulders. He tried to look anywhere but to the woman in front of him when a movement behind her caught his eye.

“Mother, you wished ...” Jaina began as she appeared on the stairs leading down from the east wing, Anduin hearing her words falter. “Oh, Hells,” she breathed.

“You knew about this?” Katherine asked not unkindly. She turned to her daughter and lifted an eyebrow in astonishment. 

Anduin felt a warmth of trust for his adoptive aunt. His secret really was safe with her as promised. He released a breath as Jaina joined them in the entry hall with a sigh. 

“Well, it’s not the first time,” she murmured as she crossed her arms. Anduin felt heavy under her piercing stare. He glanced between the two Proudmoore women sheepishly, but also thankful that Jaina hadn’t elaborated further. 

“I’ve sent for Sarah to prepare a washstand in his room,” said Katherine, “and I will have her check Tandred’s for more... _suitable_ attire.”

“You’ve kept my room?” Anduin asked, surprised. He startled slightly when Katherine whipped back to him. 

“Why wouldn’t I have?” she asked sharply. “You are, after all, practically a member of this family, and now the sovereign to one of our most trusted allies.”

Anduin squared his shoulders and lifted his head, falling into his inherited role as king. “And on behalf of the Alliance, I extend my deepest gratitude for-“

“Anduin,” Katherine interrupted, clasping her hands in front of her, “this is not a diplomatic estate dinner, nor a requested formal audience. You have shown up on my doorstep, unannounced, in rags.” She flicked a glance at Jaina as she stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Right now, you don’t _have_ to be King and Country,” she softened. “Not here.”

Anduin exhaled a deep breath and relaxed. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And seeing that you are not a guardsman under my employ, do _not_ call me that.” 

Anduin exchanged a small smile of thanks with Jaina, who was stifling a giggle behind her hand. 

“I trust that my daughter will attend to the rest. Now, if you would excuse me, I believe I shall retire for the evening,” said Katherine, giving his shoulder a small squeeze before turning towards the stairwell leading to her chambers.

“Good night, Mother,” Jaina said after her. She turned back to give Anduin a reassuring smile. “Come on,” she gestured towards the staircase. “Let’s go wash that shit out of your hair.”

###

Jaina approached the door to the southwest chamber, clutching a bundle of clothing procured from Tandred’s cupboards. She had swiftly changed out of her naval uniform in favor of a dusky blue robe laced over her crisp white shift. A leather belt clung to her hips housing a spare crystal dagger and her spellbook, just in case. After taking a calming breath, she rapped gently on the dark wood.

“Come in,” she heard from the other side.

She quietly entered the chamber, finding Anduin at the washstand vanity, combing his fingers through his golden hair for any remaining signs of the thick bootpolish. A linen towel sat crumpled near the basin and the clothes he had arrived in, save for his trousers and boots, lay in a heap on the floor. She waited until she caught his attention in the mirror.

“I’ve brought a clean suit. You and Tandred are about the same size now, so it should fit,” said Jaina as she placed the items on the bed. “Oh, and this,” she added as she pulled a fresh leather throng from her wrist and held it out for him.

“Thanks,” he muttered as he took it from her and pulled back his hair. “What should I do about those?” he asked, motioning to the pile of discarded clothing.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’m sure my mother will have them burned in the morning,” Jaina smirked, earning a smile in return.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in robes.”

“It’s not like I sleep in my uniform, Anduin.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“I know,” she interrupted. “I, too, have to remind myself that the uniform isn't what defines who I am.” She gave a warm smile. “Besides,” she continued, “if we’re to patron a tavern this evening, it may draw more attention to us than I’d be comfortable with.” 

“Wait, really?”

“Are you going to tell me that you _weren’t_ sneaking out again?” Jaina teased, tilting her head as he averted her eyes. “I’m not entirely surprised, you know. You’ve been shouldering so many burdens, and I agree that you need a night where you can just be shit-shoveling Jerek and not Anduin. I’m just glad you chose to come to me first before going off on your own again.”

“Again, thank you, Jaina. This means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea. I’ll leave you to it and come back in a bit.” She stepped backwards and placed her hand on the handle to the door.

“No, it’s all right,” he blurted. “You can stay. Can you just…” He flipped his hand to motion for her to turn around. 

“Sure,” she replied with a nod, letting her fingers slip from the door handle as she turned her back to him. She quietly cleared her throat in the awkward quiet as she listened to the rustling of fabric behind her. 

“Did you know,” Anduin began hesitantly, “that as a child, my father would send me here for a fortnight?”

Jaina furrowed her brow. “No,” she admitted. “I didn’t know that.”

“Every summer,” he said. “It was after Kul Tiras had pulled from the Alliance. I think he felt remorse for your mother and Tandred after Daelin, so he’d arrange for me to pause my studies to come visit.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I suppose I didn’t think anything of it, at the time,” replied Anduin. “Tandred would tire of me following him at his heels, so I would end up running around the gardens with one of the wards. I can still hear your mother scolding us for venturing onto the Academy grounds.

“When Father disappeared, I think I only came back once at Bolvar’s behest. It became a matter of my safety to stay in Stormwind after that.” Jaina felt him tap on her shoulder and she turned to find him fully dressed in Tandred’s chestnut civvies and his golden hair pulled back in its rightful place at his neck. She reached out to smooth out the lapels on the woolen greatcoat. “It’s like I had forgotten how happy I was once.”

“I think we all do, sometimes,” she replied softly, before brightening. “Well, there’s just one last thing.” Jaina didn’t fail to notice the curiosity flitting across Anduin’s face as she reached into a pouch attached to the cover of her spellbook. “This is for you,” she added as she produced a burnished gold fob watch in the palm of her hand. 

“A fob watch?” he asked skeptically, lifting an eyebrow.

“It’s not just a watch.” Jaina took a step back and closed her eyes. She inhaled and thought of her mother. Katherine’s name touched the tip of her tongue, but she dared not say it aloud. She heard Anduin gasp and her eyes flew open again. 

“It’s a concealment charm,” she explained as she reached up to finger a tendril of wildly curly red hair. She looked just past Anduin to the mirror behind him. Her face appeared more rounded and splashed with copper freckles. Her ice blue eyes were traded for misty green sea glass.

“Well, it certainly looks more effective than bootblack,” Anduin snickered. 

Jaina held the watch out to him. As he lifted the trinket out of her hand, she could feel her disguise fall away, her pure white braid back in place over her shoulder as Anduin disappeared beneath wavy dark hair still gathered at his nape, sun-golden skin and sharp cheekbones. He ran his thumb along the etched concentric circles along the lid of the watch.

“As long as that’s on your person, not even your spymaster would know that you were standing next to him.”

Anduin looked up at her and frowned. “But, I saw you.”

“That’s the failsafe,” Jaina explained as she reached out and closed his fingers around the watch, holding his hands between her palms. “The spell is woven so that, if you felt it necessary, you could reveal yourself without dropping the guise. Just close your eyes and concentrate on that person. Taste their name in your mouth, like you’re just about to say it. Then they’ll see you.” She let her hands slip from his and watched as he studied the watch again. “Go on. Try it.”

She watched as he shut his eyes and took a breath, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. After a moment, he cracked open an eye. “Did it work?”

Jaina crossed her arms and smirked at him. “It would probably work better if you weren’t trying to see yourself.” She stifled a laugh as she watched his face flush a brilliant crimson.

“Right, of course,” he muttered. A few moments later, Anduin was standing before her once more. She heard the bells chime seven. 

“We should get a move on. I just need to grab a cloak.” She opened the door, waiting for Anduin to cross through first before closing it behind her.

###

They made their way across the city at a leisurely pace. As they made idle conversation, Jaina noticed Anduin had relaxed considerably, finally allowing himself to laugh easily. She found that she had missed this. It had been too long since they were just Anduin and his quirky “Aunt” Jaina. She slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow as they got closer to the marketplace. As they reached the entrance to the tavern in the heart of the Tradewinds, she felt him slow his steps and tense up again. She placed her other hand gently upon his arm as she clutched his elbow.

“Hey, stop being so nervous. Take a look,” said Jaina softly as she guided them to turn around. “We walked all the way from the keep and no one was the wiser. Not even one passing glance.” She reached up to hook a finger under his chin to meet her eyes. “You’ll be _fine_. I promise.”

Anduin nodded. She felt his arm loosen beneath her hand, allowing her to lead him into the Snug Harbor. 

The pub was bustling, a din of noise rising above them to mingle with the light haze of smoke from men’s pipes as they drank their worries away for a little while. The door to the kitchen banged open as a plump pandaren woman came out with her arms laden with platters of steaming food to deposit on a nearby table. Sureen, she recalled, gave a wave before ducking back inside, allowing her to glimpse her mate, Nardole, at the wood-fire stove just before the door swung shut behind her. 

Jaina couldn’t help but smile; it felt like an eternity since her father would sneak her out of her studies to bring her here for an early supper to show her off amongst the naval officers and merchant marines. Being here, amongst the melting pot of heroes, dockworkers, pirates, clerics and soldiers, she felt her heart tug with the sense of _home_. She slipped her arm out of Anduin’s to pull out a few gold pence from the pouch on her belt.

“Here,” she said as she placed the coins in his hands. “Why don’t you get us a couple of pints and I’ll try to find us a place to sit.”

“All right,” he said and turned to wait at the bar.

Jaina scanned the crowded room. The smallest table was currently occupied by a stocky priest pouring over a rather thick tome while a rail thin, crimson-haired warlock sat intimately close and casually sipped a glass of wine. 

Much larger tables scattered the room. A pair of demon hunters slung back whiskeys with rogue operatives at one. A group of naval officers played a rowdy game of cards at another. She spotted Brother Cidolphas, a Silver Hand paladin whom she had known to have fought shoulder to shoulder with Uther, with his night elven mistress curled at his side as he welcomed heroes to his massive great table. 

Finding an unoccupied space was proving fruitless.

Jaina startled at the brush of a warm hand to the small of her back. She lifted her eyes to a tall, broad-shouldered man stepping past her with a muttered apology as he moved towards the paladin’s table. The glint of a thin gold chain peeking from his shirt collar gave her pause before she felt another, more gentle, hand on her shoulder.

“Jaina?” 

She was brought out of her curiosity by the delicate voice. “Andra,” she awkwardly greeted the elf who had appeared at her side. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

They had only met a handful of times, through her former lover, Kalec. To anyone none the wiser, Andra appeared to be any other high elf mage. Jaina, however, knew her as a spell thief by trade, holding no allegiance to the Alliance or the Kirin Tor. She never quite felt at ease around her. It was either the ethereal nature of the form she had chosen, the fact that she was just as much a skilled rogue as she was a powerful mage, or that Andragosa was actually a blue dragon.

“I could say the same for you, actually,” the woman replied. “You’re looking well.”

“Thank you,” Jaina replied quietly. “How is he?”

“Kalecgos?” Andragosa lifted an eyebrow and flicked a nervous glance to her companions across the room. “As well as you could expect. He’s back in Dalaran, fulfilling his duty and kissing the Council’s arse.”

“That’s… that’s good.” Jaina took a steadying breath. “Er, is he…?”

Andra blinked impassively at her. “He hasn’t fathered a clutch, if that’s what you’re asking,” she said evenly.

“Oh,” Jaina blushed. “Well… send him my well wishes if you see him.”

“Of course,” she replied with a nod. “If you would excuse me,” she added as she hastily moved to join her party.

Jaina blew out a breath and turned to glance at the bar. Anduin was still attempting to procure them drinks, and she was getting nowhere in finding them a place to sit. She lifted on her tiptoes to try and spy an empty table further back. She watched Sureen pass by a table in the far corner, revealing the bright face of Taelia Fordragon, laughing heartily. Flynn Fairwind sat next to her, gesticulating madly, most likely telling some wild tale, with the Alliance spymaster close by. She spotted two empty chairs at their table and started to maneuver through the crowded room towards them, her face splitting into a grin as she approached. 

“And what are you three troublemakers up to?” asked Jaina playfully, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Flynn choked on his ale and tried to regain his sense of decorum. “Lord Admiral!” he squawked.

“I left the uniform and title back at the keep, Captain. It’s just Jaina tonight,” she replied, flicking a glance to address his partner. “Master Shaw.”

“Mathias,” said Shaw quietly, bringing his tankard up for a sip. 

“Wotcha doing down here with us commonfolk?” asked Taelia brightly, swiping a tear from her eye, likely the last remainders of her recent fit of giggles. 

“Oh, er,” Jaina stammered, quickly trying to put together a coverup for Anduin. “We have a cousin visiting… from the Eastvale Logging Camp.” _Good one, Jaina. Keep it up_. “I thought it would be nice to bring him down to the traders. You know, get out of the stuffy keep for the evening.” She chanced a glance at the spymaster. So far, his expression didn’t reveal that he found anything amiss. Tides, she hated lying to that man. “Although it seems I’m lacking the good fortune of finding a table.”

“We’ve plenty of room!” announced Flynn as he gave a playful shove to the girl next to him. “Tae, budge up, would ya?” Taelia rose and offered her seat to Jaina as she grabbed her mug and moved down one chair. “Now, where was I? Oh yes, that time I saved one of the champions from a siren queen…”

###

Anduin made a silent prayer to the Light that he wouldn’t spill the mugs he had finally purchased from the barkeep as he maneuvered through the crowded room. He muttered apologies as he brushed past a group of locals a head and a half taller than him as he tried to make his way through, looking for a sign as to where Jaina had found them seats. He spotted her in the back corner but swiftly realized when he saw her laugh that she wasn’t alone. As he stumbled out of the throng of people, worry turned to panic. 

Not only was she not alone but amongst the group she had joined was his own advisor, Spymaster Shaw. 

Shit.

He inhaled a sharp breath and held it, willing his feet to move. He paused when Jaina noticed his approach with a warm smile and he forced himself to remember what she had said not two bells past. _Not even your spymaster would know that you were standing next to him_. She motioned him over and by the Light, he hoped she was right.

“There you are, Jerek,” said Jaina, happily accepting the mug from him and giving him a subtly apologetic shrug. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t find an empty table.” 

“It’s alright,” Anduin replied softly as he took the empty seat next to Taelia and downed a swig of his ale. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Of course it is!” Flynn crowed happily. “The more, the merrier. It’s not everyday we’re lucky enough to entertain the lovely Lady Lord Admiral.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Mathias muttered evenly.

“Eh, I’m your idiot.” 

“I think you’re both idiots,” Taelia reprimanded with a smirk. “I’m Taelia, by the way. That’s Flynn and Mathias,” she added. “Jaina says you’re on leave from the logging camp in Goldshire.” 

“Something like that,” he breathed, trying to relax. He chanced a glance at Shaw. The man raised a crimson eyebrow and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Anduin could tell the spymaster’s hackles were raised. Shaw blinked and diverted his attention back to Flynn.

“You’re a bit scrawny to be a lumberjack, aren’t you?” Taelia asked. 

“Real subtle, Tae,” Flynn scolded as he took a drink.

“Wot?” the young cadet squawked. Jaina giggled from behind her own mug.

“No, she’s right. I’m only an apprentice,” Anduin lied. “I just… shovel shit, really.”

“That’s surprising,” said Mathias. “Raelen rarely lets her apprentices take time off.”

“It was at my insistence,” Jaina piped in. “I ran into Jerek a few weeks back and he looked dreadful. I gave Raelen a generous offering to take pity on him for a day.” Anduin gave her a thankful smile before glancing back to Shaw. He seemed appeased, for now.

“It’s honest work at least, yeah? ” asked Taelia. “Which is more than I can say for some of us,” she added, whipping her attention back at Flynn.

“Hey, I resemble that remark,” he shot back. “Not all of us are preternaturally cut out to be Kul Tiras’ finest, you know.” 

“Yeah? Go on, then. Tell us an _honest_ story, Flynn.”

“ _All_ of my stories are honest,” he protested. 

“No, they really aren’t,” Mathias grumbled next to him, rubbing his forehead. Anduin chuckled quietly as Flynn gaped at Shaw with mock astonishment. 

The conversation continued without interruption through the bells chiming the coming hour. At one point during one of one of Flynn’s many tall tales, Sureen came around to drop off platters of food to feed the group. His mouth watered at the sight: roasted Gamecock drenched in gravy made from dark ale, Lane Snapper steamed with lemon and herbs, fire-roasted root vegetables dripping with honey, mushrooms as big as a gnome's fist swollen with butter and sea salt, creamy potatoes rich with goat’s cream, and thick slices of spiced bread warm and smoky from the wood fire oven. Anduin hadn’t realized how hungry he had grown until he was hunched over his nearly cleared plate. It came as a welcome change from the formal meals served on the daily at Stormwind keep.

“I take it this leaves something to be desired of the food at the camp,” said Shaw casually, pointing to Anduin’s plate with his tankard. “I’ll have to have a word with the foreman.”

“Lay off the kid, mate,” Flynn chided. “You’ve been up his arse all night.”

Anduin bit his tongue. He had tried to participate actively in the conversation, but Shaw had an interrogative remark for every word he said. He tried to answer as convincingly as he could, and when he was at a loss, thank the gods for Jaina swooping in to rescue him.

However, Flynn was right, and Light damn him, Anduin had had enough.

He gently lowered his utensils to the sides of his plate and closed his eyes, drawing a calming breath. He needed to focus on the charm, not the tingle of shadow trying to creep under his skin.

Just as Jaina had instructed him, he focused on Mathias’ face in his mind and drew the man’s name on the tip of his tongue. He opened his eyes to find the spymaster glaring at him, the mug in his hand frozen just as he was about to take a drink. Anduin lifted a brow defiantly and watched Shaw click his jaw once before taking a swig. He flicked a glance to Jaina, who gave him a subtle nod to let him know that she saw his disguise again. 

Anduin took it as an opportunity.

“Jaina tells me you, too, are on leave, Master Shaw,” he began with a subtle smirk upon his lips as Mathias stared rigidly at him once again. “I’ve heard the men talking about Stormwind needing recruits, what with the dark rangers still out there, or so we’ve been told.” Anduin propped his chin on his hand and waited until he could see the man grit his teeth. “You don’t suppose the King would call you back early, do you?” he purred before popping his last bite of gravy-soaked bread into his mouth.

Mathias slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to jolt, and rose from his chair fuming, nearly knocking it into Flynn. Anduin raised both eyebrows in anticipation, challenging his advisor silently, just as Mathias had done unto him. He waited with curiosity as the older man glanced around the faces at their table, all watching him with bated breath. 

“I’m up for a piss,” Shaw growled, turning and stalking away to a side door leading behind the tavern, letting the door slam shut behind him. Flynn turned back to the table and gripped the handle of his mug, letting out a soft whistle. 

“Niiiice work. Now he’s in a _mood_ ,” he grumbled as he turned back to Anduin. “Bravo, lad. Good on you for finding your balls and standing up for yourself,” Flynn commended, saluting the disguised king with his mug before taking a heavy swig. Anduin flushed from one ear to the other, not bothering to conceal the broad smile that spread across his face.

Taelia crossed her arms over the table and leaned forward with a mischievous grin of her own. “S’that mean Flynn ain’t getting any, tonight?” she snickered. 

“Look at you, being all cheeky,” teased Flynn right back. He lifted his tankard again for another drink, pouting when he found it dry. “Well, that’s disappointing,” he muttered as he tipped the mug upside down, hoping for even a drop to fall from it. He leaned over to peer into Mathias’ tankard. “Huh, he actually drank it all,” he commented. “What say you lot, good for another round?”

“No, I better not,” replied Anduin with a shake of his head.

“Yeah, I’m done in,” Taelia added. 

“What about you, lo-” Flynn turned to Jaina, but the words faltered and his mouth hung slack. Anduin turned his gaze to his aunt and could barely contain the chortle that erupted from his throat.

Jaina had her head tilted back, guzzling the remains of her mug with the finesse of a drunken sailor before dropping the empty tankard in front of her with a thud. She swiped her mouth daintily with the back of her hand, then pardoned herself quietly when a small bubble of a burp escaped her lips. Anduin couldn’t help but continue laughing, his sides beginning to burn, and soon he heard the giggles burst from Taelia next to him. Flynn remained frozen in silent awe for several moments.

“Look, this shouldn’t be right proper,” he rasped, “seeing as I’m rather attached to someone, but will you marry me?” he asked, glassy eyed. Jaina let out a soft chuckle and placed her hand upon his arm. 

“How about we start with another round, Captain?”

“You don’t want to head back soon?” asked Anduin, flicking a glance between Jaina and the side door that Shaw had barged past a few moments earlier. 

“No, I think I’ll stick around for a bit. Besides, I really should talk to Mathias,” she replied apologetically. He hung his head and dropped his gaze guiltily. “But, you go on ahead and get some rest. I’ll get you back safely in the morning. Think you can make it to the keep on your own?”

“I could walk with you, Jerek,” Taelia offered eagerly, flashing Anduin a warm smile. “Really, I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, take Tae with you,” said Flynn. “She knows every orifice of this bloody city. Have you back safe as a well-guarded keep, she will.” 

“You’re disgusting.”

“Thank you, Taelia. You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Flynn lifted himself unsteadily from his seat, giving a friendly nod of dismissal to the pair as they got up and tucked their chairs into the table. “I’m up for that round,” he announced, staggering his way to the bar. Jaina softly laughed to herself as she watched him bounce his way through the crowd.

“You’re sure you’ll be alright?” Anduin asked as he paused, Taelia just behind him. 

“I have two somewhat capable and hopefully willing gentlemen of whom I’m confident would be more than happy to see a lady home. Er, Taelia, a word?” 

Anduin watched as Taelia leaned towards Jaina, not quite catching what she told the dark haired girl. “Yeah, o’ course,” she nodded before turning to him. “Ready to head out?” 

Anduin nodded before turning his attention back to his aunt. “Good night, Jaina. And thank you again.”

“Stop thanking me and enjoy your evening,” she replied as she propped an elbow on the table and cradled her cheek with her hand.

With that, Anduin turned and led Taelia through the crowded tavern to step out into the crisp evening air.

###

They weren’t too far from the tavern when Anduin noticed that the breeze coming in from the sea had turned chill. How strange, he thought, as it was deep into summer. As they ventured further into Boralus, Taelia chatted to him amiably and he noticed she had started to wrap her arms around herself. He paused in their walk to carefully move the fob watch from the pocket of his coat to a pouch on his belt. 

“Here,” he said softly as he placed the greatcoat around her shoulders. He nervously reciprocated her bright smile, noticing the flecks of gold in her hazel-green eyes, before clearing his throat and moving to lean against the rail of the bridge over the canal splitting Boralus into two. 

“S’beautiful, innit?” Taelia remarked as she appeared next him, placing her hands on the rail. There were candles in nearly all the windows blanketing the city along the bay, and tall lamplights illuminated every path. This close, it glowed with a warmth he had never experienced by looking across Stormwind from the castle. “Can’t see this in the mornings. The fog’s too thick. But by nightfall? We have _stars_.” 

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” he breathed as he looked up to the twinkling dots scattered across the sky.

“Not even in the country?” 

Anduin smiled down at her. “Trees cover up alot.” 

Taelia let out a chuckle. “So, you’ve let me natter on. Tell me about you, Jerek,” she inquired.

“Not much to tell,” he replied hesitantly. He felt his muscles tightening again, and he took a steadying breath. “My mother died, and my father…” he trailed, looking down at his hands, trying to choose his words carefully. “My father was a soldier.” He flicked a glance at her, finding no pity across her face, just that she was intently listening. “He was away fighting quite often, so he left me in the care of his… friend.”

“I get that,” said Taelia. “I don’t even know what happened to my mother, I was so small. It wasn’t safe in Lordaeron anymore so my father sent me here. Couldn’t have asked for a better guardian than Cyrus.”

“My father was a good man,” Anduin reminisced fiercely. “He was brave and kind. But he could be impulsive and reckless.”

“We can’t all be perfect, Jerek.” 

“I know,” he breathed. “I just worry that people have all these expectations for me to _be him_ , and I don’t think I know how to be that.” 

“I don’t think either of us know how to be our fathers,” said Taelia softly. 

They grew quiet. 

“I’ve listened to you giving me stories about other men’s adventures,” said Anduin, cutting through the silence. “Tell me something about you. Something that’s just yours, something you’ve never told anyone.” He watched as she looked around them sheepishly.

“It’s not that exciting, really,” she began. “I was really young when my father sent me here. I don’t even remember what Lordaeron looked like. The Proudmoore children were mostly grown; Tandred has a good ten years on me. Lord Daelin sent me to squire for Cyrus, who didn’t have any children of his own. I suspect he had really wanted a son, by the way he raised me. He taught me to fight, how to stand up for myself, how to be strong. Then, Flynn came along and taught me how to be resourceful, how to hunt, how to sail…”

“Were you and Flynn ever…” Anduin asked carefully. 

“Oh, Tides, no,” Taelia replied with a laugh. “Flynn’s like a brother to me. He’s my best mate, and I don’t think I could thank him enough for being there for me whenever I needed him, just as much as I would be for him. We bicker, and argue, and prattle on, but that’s just how we are. And I couldn’t be happier that he found his someone.” She paused and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “Flynn taught me how to be _free_ ,” she added fondly.

“But, it had to have been difficult, to be so far from your family,” Anduin tried to empathize, recalling all the times he had found himself alone within the stone walls of Stormwind Keep, how often he had ached to alleviate his own loneliness growing up. 

“Cyrus? Flynn? The Proudmoores? Who’s to say they’re _not_ my family?”

Anduin stammered. “I suppose I didn’t consider that.” He bowed his head guiltily. She was right. He thought of his own extended family. Genn. Jaina. Mathias. Magni. Hells, even Baine. He owed so much to all of them. His family truly was so much more than just his father. 

“Jerek, look.”

He was brought out of his thoughts and followed his vision to where Taelia was pointing, not quite seeing what she was looking at.

“The third house from the corner,” she said, glancing up at him. “See the gentleman putting up the ladder?” 

“Isn’t it a tad late to be climbing the awning?” Anduin asked.

“Not tonight. That’s Old Man Whittingham,” Taelia explained. “Every year, on the Eve of Midsummer, he goes out and puts up his banners for the Festival. The story goes, his wife’s favorite time of year was Midsummer. She made the best elderberry pies and sold them in the Tradewinds, making enough to keep them comfortable until the next year. The whole city mourned when she passed. Even Lady Katherine contributed a tithe at the bank for him to keep on going.”

Anduin tore his glance from the sight of the little man draping his door with bright orange and blue canvas back to Taelia. The pensive sadness drawn across her brow broke his heart. He waited patiently for her to continue as she drew in a sharp breath.

“Those of us who call Boralus our home can mark the season by Old Man Whittingham. The decorations will go up tomorrow all across the city and the Festival starts the day after that. But for me, it just marks the end of my childhood.”

“How so?” asked Anduin curiously. Taelia looked at him and gave a nervous smile.

“The summer after I was sent here, Lady Katherine summoned Cyrus to send me to the keep. The son of a family friend was visiting and she thought that I could keep him company.”

Anduin froze. _It couldn’t be, could it?_

“We would chase each other all over the gardens playing Warlords and Naga,” she continued fondly. “I was the Naga.” She leaned over her arms against the rail of the bridge, still watching the old man hanging his decorations. Anduin furrowed his brow at her, still not quite believing what he was hearing.

“When he returned the next year, just as the decorations were going up around the city, I was so excited. And the year after that, and the year after that.” Taelia let out a soft chuckle. “I think I kept Cyrus on edge whenever Midsummer neared, I’d pester him so.” She took in a deep breath, her smile faltering.

Anduin felt his mouth go dry, anticipating the next part of the tale, knowing all too well how it ended.

“One summer, I was just as worked up as every other year. I’ll never forget the look on Cyrus’ face when he handed me the letter from my father.” She leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest, a small frown drawing against her lips. “He apologized that the ‘family friend’ wasn’t returning to Proudmoore Keep that year for the Festival.” She paused, finally looking up into Anduin’s eyes. “It was one of the last letters I ever received from him,” she confessed softly.

“Taelia,” Anduin breathed, “I am… so sorry.”

“Eh, don’t be,” said the girl, forcing a smile back on her face, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. “Listen to me, blathering about some schoolgirl crush I used to have.” He tilted his head, not failing to notice that she glanced past him, her eyes distant. He touched her arm gently.

“Taelia?”

She startled from her thoughts, looking up at him once more. “It’s just…” Taelia blinked a few times before furrowing her brow. “He came back, several months ago. After we brought Lady Jaina back to her mother and she was named Lord Admiral, there he was. I couldn’t believe it, my childhood mate just sitting on top of this enormous white horse, all done up in silver armor with his blond hair pulled back. The King of Stormwind.” A tear fell from her cheek and she swiped it away. “The boy I used to get into so much trouble with is the bloody King of Stormwind.”

Anduin felt like bursting. He ran his hand down to hers, lacing their fingers together. He felt her grip like a vice as she took in another deep breath.

“I stood so shocked still, Lady Katherine had to scold me to kneel. And when she introduced me, he knew my name, but,” Taelia shook her head, “I could tell that he didn’t recognize me, and that broke my heart.” Her smile faded and Anduin squeezed her hand reassuringly. “All I could do was play along and ask stupid questions like ‘did you know my father?’” she laughed humorlessly. “Of course he knew my father, why wouldn’t he?” she added, muttering with a roll of her eyes, lowering her gaze to stare at their joined hands.

“Taelia,” he said, curling a finger and lifting her chin so that she met his eyes. “I don’t think anyone could forget you. You’re incredible.” She let out another mirthless laugh.

“Me? Nah, I’m nothin’.” Taelia tilted her head as another tear fell, Anduin catching it with his thumb. “I’m just some chav from Lordaeron. I am the farthest thing from a proper lady. I swear, I fight. I wouldn’t know the first thing about wearing a dress, or addressing a room, or which fork out of the fifty in a formal table setting to use. I don’t even know what I would have to offer.”

Anduin cupped her cheek, his fingertips just grazing into her hair. He leaned in. “Plenty,” he whispered against her lips just before closing his eyes and capturing them into a gentle kiss. 

It was soft and tentative, his heart lightening for the first time in a great while. He felt her arms go around his waist loosely, feeling the weight of coins in his satchel of worries being spent. But then, he remembered the fob watch in his pocket growing heavy in the pouch on his belt and he broke away, resting his forehead against hers. He took a shaky breath, feeling a shiver of guilt running down his spine. 

“Come up with me,” he whispered, “when we reach the Keep. I want… I want to show you something. Privately.” 

Taelia pulled back and lifted an eyebrow, a smirk playing across her lips. “Oh, you want to _show_ me something, in your _room. Privately_ ,” she teased.

Anduin stuttered and gaped for a few long moments. “No, er, that’s not it. I mean to say. That wasn’t my intention, actually.” He watched as her expression changed from joking to curiosity.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” He nodded earnestly. “Yeah, alright, Jerek. I’ll come up with you.” She held out her hand, waiting for him to take it. Anduin couldn’t help but notice how his hand fit perfectly in hers, smiling to himself as they started making their way back to the keep.

### 

“And then I says, ‘Clearly, you’ve never been to Gadgetzhan!’” Flynn exclaimed with a hearty chortle as Sureen came to clear the detritus from their meal.

Jaina found herself giggling merrily alongside him. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed so hard, her sides pulling tight from the effort. Her face felt warm from the drink, her belly full and her heart light. They both praised the cheerful pandaren on the delectable meal as she scooted back to the kitchen with their empty platters.

Jaina silently thanked Anduin for the excuse of an evening out, realizing she needed it just as much as he did. She took a sip from her ale and glanced up, finding Mathias had reappeared at their table. He glowered down at them and scanned over the vacated seats. He seemed just as rattled as he had been before.

“There you are!” Flynn crowed cheerfully. “Where have you been? We were about to send out a search.” His voice fell, Jaina noticing Shaw’s rigid posture. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he touched the man’s elbow gently.

“Where is he,” he demanded, shaking off Flynn’s hand. Jaina raised her eyebrows innocently and took another drink.

Flynn glanced between the two. “He and Tae walked back to the keep,” he answered carefully. “‘Bout half a bell’s chime ago.”

“And you let him?”

“Of course,” replied Jaina. “I gave Taelia strict instruction to stay on the high road in full view of the guards. They’re perfectly safe.” 

“Are you out of your mind?” Shaw growled, a wave of anger pouring off of him. 

“Oi, what’s gotten into you?” Flynn interjected, but was quickly dismissed by the spymaster.

“Do you even comprehend how unacceptable, how inappropriate, how _reckless_ -”

“And _you_ , Master Shaw,” Jaina pointedly cut him off, “are on _leave_. Therefore, it is neither your concern nor your responsibility. So please, sit down and do enjoy your time off.” 

Mathias slammed his hands on the table once more, causing both of them to startle, Flynn fumbling for his tankard. “Light damn you, woman. I do _not_ take orders from you.”

“Sit. _Down_. Mathias,” Jaina commanded, glaring back at him. She could feel the icicles beginning to prickle into her vision. She breathed deep and slow, as they glared at each other, trying to will the ice away as she stood her ground.

“I’d do what she says, mate,” Flynn said gently, looking up at Mathias. “I’ve heard stories of her temper, and I don’t fancy catching my death of cold by bringing an ice block into my bed tonight.”

Jaina watched Shaw break his glower by shifting his gaze down to his partner. Flynn took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He took a sharp breath, gave a single nod and dropped unceremoniously into his seat. As she felt her magic thaw out, she gave a sigh of relief.

The trio sat awkwardly sipping on their drinks, the conversation having died. The noise in the pub continued its dull roar, oblivious to them. Jaina propped her elbow on the table, resting her cheek against the back of her hand as she looked down into her half-drunken mug. She let her thoughts drift. 

“You do realize,” said Mathias, breaking their silence, “that I could see through whatever concealment you put on him, yeah?”

Jaina gave a soft, amused snort. “Not that one you couldn’t,” she muttered as she took a swig of her ale, savoring it as she caught the hint of audacity in Shaw’s eyes. She placed her mug carefully down, crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward. “I crafted that spell myself, Mathias, and I have used it on fair occasion to slip past even _your_ notice.”

He narrowed his eyes. “So, you’re telling me that I _didn’t_ see him sitting right there in front of me,” he challenged.

“I’ve no doubt you did. But, do you think me foolish enough not to tell him how to use it?” Jaina blinked inquisitively at the spymaster, awaiting a retort. None came, the operative instead opting to take a drink from his tankard, pulling a face. Jaina tilted her head, trying to catch his fallen gaze.

“What you saw was _his_ choice,” she explained.. “What do you think that means, hm?” She paused, waiting to gain his attention once more. “It means he knows you well enough to read your raised suspicions, and it means he trusts you enough to not oust him to a tavern full of commonfolk who would want nothing more than to pester and petition him, when all he wanted was one night where he didn’t have to be King and Country.”

“It still doesn’t excuse-“

“Tell me, what would have been the alternative, Mathias? Sneaking out on his own with some haphazard disguise, _actually_ risking his own safety? I’m thankful he had the good sense to come here, to be among those whom he trusts and regards as family, yourself included.” She reached over Flynn to place her hand on Shaw’s wrist. “We often tend to forget that we, too, were young and impulsive once. Who are we to be so hard on him?”

Shaw glanced between her and her hand and gave a quick nod guiltily. “You’re right,” he said softly. “I’m sorry.” Jaina returned his nod and pulled her hand away gently.

“Wait, hang on!” Flynn squawked. “You’re telling me this whole time we were sitting here with-” 

He didn’t have the chance to finish the sentence as Mathias and Jaina moved swiftly, the spymaster grabbing his collar while the mage had lunged at him, clamping a hand over his mouth. Jaina looked at Shaw and let out a giggle. 

“And that, my dear Captain, is why he showed himself to your lover, and _not_ you,” she replied cheekily, registering the faint blush blooming across Shaw’s face. “Now, if we let you go, are you going to behave?”

Flynn narrowed his eyes and waggled his eyebrows before she felt a warm, moist tongue lick the inside of her palm. She drew her hand from him with a playful shove as Mathias cuffed the back of his head.

“Ow! What in the bloody fuck was that for?” yelped Flynn with confusion, rubbing the back of his skull.

“For active participation.”

Jaina laughed and finished her drink. The confrontation had been needed and sobering. They fell into a more comfortable silence. She turned the empty tankard in her hands, wondering if there had been someone who worried after her, all those years ago, when she had made equally rash decisions in her youth.

“You don’t suppose,” Mathias began softly, bringing her from her reverie, “what we saw in the brig that day… with the dark ranger... that should be a cause of concern, shouldn’t it.” It wasn’t a question.

“It _horrified_ me,” replied Jaina, gravely. She took a staggering breath and lifted her eyes to meet Shaw’s, seeing a hint of the same terror on his face as that day. “I don’t pretend to understand how wielders of the Light manage to balance it with the Void. Anduin has tried to explain it to me on several occasions but I just can’t seem to grasp the concept. However, I’ve seen that kind of darkness take over a man indebted to the Light before, and I had hoped I never would again.”

“ _Demons run when a good man goes to war_ ,” recited Mathias as he stared into his mug. 

Jaina shivered. She knew the verse all too well. The tragic tale of Arthas Menethil. She could hear it in the whispers amongst the people of Lordaeron, its echo following her from the heart of Theramore to the ports of Stormwind. It was as familiar to her as the twisted shanty highlighting her supposed betrayal of her homeland.

“You don’t have to tell me the path to hell is laid with good intentions, Mathias. Tides know, I once loved a _good man_ who paved it,” Jaina said imploringly. She inhaled sharply and lowered her voice. “But, I swear to you, I would burn the whole of Azeroth to keep Anduin from turning into Arthas.”

“As would I,” the spymaster replied solemnly. They exchanged soft smiles of understanding.

“Well, this has certainly dragged into the realms of depressing,” said Flynn dramatically, clearing his throat. “What do we say to one last round, hm?” He lifted from his seat and brightly glanced between the two seated on either side of him. Shaw grunted in approval, while Jaina fumbled with the coin purse on her belt. She took his hand and pressed several gold pieces into it, closing his fingers around them. 

“This one’s on me,” she said approvingly, a warm smile upon her lips. 

Flynn’s eyes widened as his face broke into a merry grin. “The Admiralty’s fitting the bill? Better get the good stuff, yeah?” He turned away from the table to make his way towards the bar, calling out to the barback, “Oi, Shem! Tell Rockhold to break out the Dark Iron Firewhiskey I know he’s hiding back there! The Lord Admiral’s paying!”

Mathias shook his head, the rare chuckle escaping him. “You’ll have to forgive-”

“No.” He lifted his eyes to meet hers with curiosity. “Don’t you _dare_ apologize for him.”

“I’m afraid I’m still not quite used to,” he motioned in the air, “all of this.”

“I don’t imagine so,” Jaina replied. “It’s not like you wear your heart on your sleeve, you know. But I can see that you’re happy. It’s a good look on you.”

The corner of Shaw’s mouth tugged slightly. “It remains to be seen how much I deserve it.”

“How can you say that you don’t?” she asked. “ After everything you put yourself through for the Alliance? For Anduin? And you didn’t see Flynn barge into my mother’s estate dinner. He was a complete mess and he didn’t _care_. The only thing he would talk about was _you_. Your capture nearly destroyed him.”

“He was all I could think of,” Mathias admitted, hoarsely. “It weighed heavily on my thoughts whether he made it back safe or not.”

“Too many times, Tandred had to drag him back to the keep from the bottom of a bottle.” Jaina gave a faint smile. “And when we told him you were coming home? He lit up like there wasn’t a tomorrow and simply asked what was for breakfast,” she giggled. “It’s not surprising he nearly knocked Anduin into the bay just to get to you.”

Shaw let out a soft chuckle. “The idiot’s been good for me, I suppose.” Jaina reached over and took his hand. 

“Mathias, don’t you see? He _has_ been good for you. But, _you’re_ the lighthouse that beckons him _home_.”

A glint of gold danced in her peripheral vision, tearing her attention from the spymaster to Brother Cidolphas’ table. Her hand slipped from Mathias’ grip as she froze. Her eyes widened and her breath caught as she found herself staring into _his_ eyes.

She blinked several times. It couldn’t be. It wasn't possible.

Arthas.

For the briefest of moments, it felt like the entire room darkened away, and a beacon of light shone down upon him. He looked exactly as he did that fateful day at Stratholme. The day she turned away from him. Deep golden hair draped across his shoulders, and ice-blue eyes held a sadness that clenched at her heart. 

She finally exhaled, her chest heaving with ragged breath. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, drowning out the noisy tavern. What had it been, eight? Ten years? Her mind whirred. How could it be possible? _Jaina_ , he mouthed at her pleadingly.

“Jaina? Jaina, luv?” Flynn’s voice cut through the silence. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, jolting her back. She inhaled sharply, like she didn’t know how to breathe. “You alright?”

“Yes,” she replied, letting out the breath like a weight pressed against her chest. She glanced back across the room, only to find the dark haired stranger again, deep in conversation with Andra. “Just dredging up old ghosts, I guess,” she muttered. Flynn handed her a glass of amber liquid.

“Knock that back. It’ll calm whatever’s ailing you,” he said as he clinked his own glass against hers and Mathias’.

She nodded and took the glass to her lips, letting the sweet whiskey slip down her throat. It was surprisingly smooth, leaving her warm and content, but the rattle of her nerves was still there.

“Soooo, how would you like the story of what _really_ happened on that treasure run,” Flynn said with a smirk, pouring them each another drink. “That is, what’s not in the official reports…”

###

When they reached the keep, Anduin was silently grateful the guards didn’t rebuke him a second time. Taelia kept a gentle hand in his along the trek to the keep, only giving a small tug to keep them on the correct path. He thanked the Light for the lack of conversation, afraid that he would say the wrong thing too early. Jaina had gone to a great length to help disguise him, and he didn’t want to disservice her by dropping the ruse before reaching the privacy of his guest chamber. 

Anduin dropped her hand to open the heavy wooden door to the southwest suite, wordlessly inviting her inside. He crossed over to the table under the mirror, noting that the wash basin had been cleared and the clothes he had arrived in were nowhere to be found. He turned back to her and watched the crease in her brow deepen as she took in the room. 

“Something the matter?” he asked gently. 

“No,” replied Taelia softly. “Just a lot of memories is all.” She took a deep breath. He didn’t fail to notice the forced smile had reappeared on her lips. “Well, out with it then. What did you want to show me?”

Anduin flicked a glance at his reflection in the mirror, not seeing himself but the foreign face of the concealment charm staring back at him. He reached into the pouch of his belt and freed the fob watch from its hiding place, once again rubbing his thumb across the engraving.

“A fob watch,” Taelia snorted incredulously. “You brought me up here to show me…. a fob watch.” He looked up to find her head tilted, arms crossed against her chest and an eyebrow lifted, awaiting an explanation.

“Not exactly,” he stammered. He took one more steadying breath before placing the watch on the table, his fingers slipping from the burnished gold. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears. He looked into the mirror one more time, finally seeing himself before slowly lifting his gaze back to the girl. The smile was gone and replaced with a look of surprise and confusion. 

“Anduin?” she whispered. He nodded sheepishly and swallowed hard.

“Jaina caught me sneaking out of the city a few months back,” he offered in explanation. “Heavy is the head who wears the crown, and all that. That urge to just… _get away_ came upon me again. I couldn’t stop thinking about that night. I couldn’t do that to her again. So I came here.” He paused, trying to gauge her reactions. “I didn’t expect Jaina to suggest accompanying me out, and I _really_ didn’t expect to join anyone’s table this evening. And then Shaw…”

“Mathias knew?” asked Taelia.

“Er, he figured it out, actually.”

“That certainly explains him ripping into you all night.”

Anduin gave a small humorless smile. “I’m so sorry, Taelia. It was never my intention to deceive you. And I didn’t forget you. I just… didn’t put one with the other at the time. I fully understand if you wanted to…” he trailed, gesturing to the door before hanging his head guiltily, bracing his hands against the table. An awkward silence passed between the two. 

After a few moments, Taelia’s voice rang through the quiet room. “You know,” she said, “I just had a pretty decent evening out. Met this really sweet bloke; Jerek, I think his name was. He and I took a lovely walk across the city, just talkin’. He didn’t even flinch when I poured my heart out about some boy I knew way back when.” 

Anduin didn’t lift his head, but he felt her step closer. He gripped the table, feeling his knuckles going white. 

“And at the end of it, he kissed me.” She paused and gave a small snort, “And it was complete rubbish, if I were to be perfectly honest.”

Anduin’s ears rang and his head shot up. He fully expected her to glare at him, to be hurt by his previous words, only to find a teasing smile on her face as she reached over and covered his hand with one of hers.

“I’m wondering,” she purred, “if _Anduin_ could do any better, hm?”

His face broke into a wide grin. Perhaps, this was something they both needed, after all.

###

“Tides be damned, _never_ let me do that again,” Flynn exclaimed, still gripping the half drunk bottle of whiskey as he stumbled into Mathias’ back on the way out of Jaina’s portal. “I need a piss,” he announced, breaking away and staggering to an empty space of wall just inside the grounds of the keep. 

Jaina stood before the towering castle, her arms crossed over her chest and gazing up at a window in the southwest corner. 

“Still don’t want me to apologize for him?” Mathias asked as he approached to stand at her side. 

“Absolutely not,” she said with a knowing smile. She nodded in the direction of the lamplit window, revealing the shadows of Anduin and Taelia behind the frosted glass. “See? Safe as a well-guarded keep.” 

Mathias gave a non-commital grunt in response. Jaina tore her eyes from the window to raise an eyebrow at him, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. 

“How many years did you sacrifice to King and Country before you found something you wanted all for yourself?” she asked softly. 

“Too many,” he responded hoarsely. 

“He’s eighteen, Mathias. Do you remember what _you_ were like at eighteen?”

He looked down at her, pensively. “I’m not going to answer that,” he replied, the corners of his mouth just starting to form a grin. 

Jaina let out a hearty laugh. “Fair enough,” she said, giving his arm a small squeeze. “Give him the night. I’ll have him right back in the throne room in the morning.”

Shaw nodded as Flynn appeared at his side, dropping an arm on his shoulder to lean in and nuzzle his temple quickly, earning a roll of the older man’s eyes.

“And what about you, sweetheart?” Flynn asked Jaina with a smirk. “What of your happy ever after?”

She smiled and tilted her head. “I’ll get there. Eventually.” She let out a happy sigh. “I’m sure you two want to get back and finish that bottle, so here’s where I’ll bid you goodnight.”

Flynn stepped away from Mathias, his brow furrowing for a moment. “You don’t want me to salute you, do you?” he asked tentatively. 

“Tides, no,” she replied with an incredulous laugh. 

“Good,” the pirate said, “Now, c’mere.” He moved forward to scoop her into a warm, burly hug. He turned his head to give her a scratchy, moustached kiss on her cheek for good measure. 

As they broke apart, Jaina turned her attention back to Mathias with a warm smile. She reached up, placing her hand on his cheek. “Take care of him,” she whispered. He nodded, and she took comfort in the silent response of his eyes. “Fair winds upon your evening.”

“Hey, that’s _my_ name!” Flynn crowed, ducking to miss Mathias trying to cuff him upside the head again. 

Jaina turned back to look up at Anduin’s window once more as the pair headed down the path leading away from the keep. She watched the two shadows disappear as the lamplight dimmed. 

She thought of her own happy ending. Was she ever meant to have one? Her mind drifted back to what she saw in the tavern, the sudden vision of Arthas staring back at her across the tables of the inn. She shook her head, letting the memories go with the night’s breeze. She paused for a moment, a mischievous grin spreading her lips. She flicked her wrist, hearing the startled yelp cry out in the darkness several paces down the path. 

“OI, YOU CHEEKY _MINX_!” Flynn squawked as she laughed again, stepping towards the doors of Proudmoore Keep.

###

Jaina removed the leather throng from the end of her braid as she crossed her chambers, fingering her braided hair loose into soft waves that fell across her shoulders. It had been a fairly interesting and eventful evening, but she was glad she could afford Anduin the time he needed away from his crown. Upon the morn, she would take him through a portal back to Stormwind Keep and back to his duties and responsibilities. She meant what she had said to Mathias; sometimes they all just needed the night to be themselves, a night without title or place in society.

She moved to her desk on the far wall, the lacquered surface littered with paperwork and correspondence. Even she had her own ruling duties to get back to. Long had it been since she, too, had to lead a nation of people, and Kul Tiras was easily three times the task of Theramore.

A roughly folded letter at the top of the stack caught her attention. Her name was scrawled across the ambered page in an inelegant hand, and she flipped it over to reveal a burnished crimson seal. She instantly recognized the Frostwolf press and flicked a finger underneath to open the textured paper, moving to the window overlooking the city.

_Jaina,_

_I hope this finds you in better times than last we met, old friend. I extend my gratitude in the information that you brought us, and trust that the armistice will find us peace for many moons to come._

_I regret this letter is not simply for pleasantries. A disturbing rumor has reached my ears even here, brought to me specifically by a mutual acquaintance of both sides. An unmarked tomb has been desecrated and exhumed, the remains missing. If this rumor is true, and my suspicions of its inhabitant are correct, I fear for you most of all. I ask our Ancestors to watch over us._

_Something is coming, something greater than us, greater than the armistice, factions, kings, or councils._

_Thrall_

Jaina inhaled a sharp breath and skimmed over the text again. _An unmarked tomb_. It was just a vision, what she saw in the tavern. It had to be. He was gone. She saw his lifeless body at the top of that Light-forsaken spire. 

A quick rap at her chamber door pulled her from her thoughts. “Come in,” she called, dropping the letter on her desk and straightening. 

“Pardon the intrusion, ma’am,” Captain Roland apologized as he entered. “A messenger brought this for you. Said it was urgent.” He handed her another letter. 

“At this hour?” she asked curiously as she took the crisp parchment from him. It was a stark contrast to the letter she had just read. The paper was a soft white, and smooth to the touch. Only her first name adorned the front, no title or family name, and was scrolled beautifully atop the page. Just as she had with Thrall’s note, she turned it over to inspect the seal, suddenly quivering as she looked upon it. The wax was a deep blue so dark it was nearly black, and the press was the unmistakable seal of Lordaeron.

“Who delivered this,” she demanded, shakily.

“He didn’t give a name, ma’am. Barely caught his face from under his hood. Sent him on his way, right quick, I did. Didn’t come up until he was well down the path, either.”

She rushed back to the desk, yanking open a drawer on the side, and rifled through the detritus. Her locket, which had been returned to her by a stalwart champion, was missing.

“Wake every guard,” she began carefully as she turned back to the Captain, averting her eyes. “I want double the fortifications on the keep tonight. And archers patrolling the battlements.”

“Should I alert Lady Katherine?”

“No, Roland. Leave my mother and my guests be for the night. If anything arises, come to me at once.” She lifted her gaze back to the guard. “And send for Master Shaw at first light. I wish to have him accompany me to Stormwind on the morrow. You may go.” Captain Roland gave a short bow and took his leave. 

Jaina held her breath and unceremoniously slid her finger under the seal. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her mouth after unfolding the page. The handwriting was as familiar as her own and only revealed three words.

_I’ve missed you._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Removing the end note poem... it’ll come back in the next part I promise. 
> 
> Demons run reference by Steven Moffatt


End file.
